Friday Breakfast
by SimplyG
Summary: " "Today's Friday?" "Dammit, it really is Friday. What am I gonna do now?" she thought, panicking. Ryan was surprised: it was 08.30AM and she wasn't up yet? Usually by the time he came over, she had already woken up, went for a run, showered and dressed. " A short story about Ryan finding out about Max and Mike... R


Hi! I'm back with a new fic! It Max/Mike centered, of course, with some angry!Ryan. I'll say it again, English is not my mother language, so if you have any suggestion, feel free to let me know about any mistakes you may find.

The story doesn't take place in any episode, it is sort of a separate timeline... I've imagined how Ryan could find out about Max and Mike (because they will happen on the show!) and his reaction. Hope you like it!

P.S. There's a very very very subtle reference to a movie Kevin Bacon was in. The line is not his, but it was stuck in my head so I had to write it... And a reference to the amazing show that is "Suits" :)

* * *

"Ehi, Max! I brought you some breakfast!"

Ryan Hardy opened the door of his niece's apartment, coffee in his hands and a bag bagels unsteadily on top of them. It had become a sort of tradition between the two of them. Every Friday morning after his run, he would buy them some breakfast to eat together. Since they reconnected more than a year before, they discovered again how much family meant to them, almost as if over the time, they had forgotten. It was nice finally having someone he could count on, someone who could understand him.

Ryan checked his watch: 8.30AM. He was right on time.

"Max?" he called again, heading towards the kitchen. He put the coffees and the bagels on the counter, as he started to hear some noises coming from the bedroom...

_"Maybe she is getting out of the shower_" thought Ryan. Suddenly, Max emerged from her bedroom door, covered in only a shirt that was way too big for her. Her hair was pointing in every possible direction and she had a sleepy expression on her face.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" she asked rubbing a hand on her forehead.

"It's Friday. I brought breakfast." he said pointing with his head towards the coffee and the bagels. Suddenly she became white as a sheet, as if she'd seen a ghost. She looked at the breakfast on the counter and then back at Ryan.

"Today's Friday?"

_"Dammit, it really is Friday. What am I gonna do now?"_ she thought, panicking.

Ryan was surprised: it was 08.30AM and she wasn't up yet? Usually by the time he came over, she had already woken up, went for a run, showered and dressed.

"Yeah. So I brought you breakfast, like we've been doing for the past year."

"Max? What's taking you so long? Would you please come back to bed?"

As she heard the masculine voice calling for her, Max took her head in her hands.

Mike Weston emerged from Max's bedroom wearing only a pair of sweatpants. As soon as he noticed Ryan, he froze.

"Oh, shit…" he murmured, covering his face with his hand.

"Mike?!"

Ryan was dumbfounded, his gaze moving back and forth from Mike to Max. His niece and Mike? In Max's apartment? At 08.30AM? In their underwear?

"Oh, shit" he whispered, repeating Mike's phrase.

"Ryan…" he said carefully moving closer to Max, their shoulders touching. It was some sort of comforting gesture for the both of them, and moreover if Ryan was going to kill him at least Max could protect him from her uncle's fury.

Ryan deliberately ignored him.

"Max.."

"Ryan, listen…"

"No, you listen to me…" objected Ryan, making a step towards them.

_"This isn't starting very well…"_ thought Max waiting for Ryan's lecture.

"Now he's gonna kill me…" murmured Mike, leaning in to whisper in her ear. Max put a hand on the side of his chest, pushing him away with a slight smile on her face. That wasn't the time for jokes.

"So…" started Ryan, hands in his pockets. Without even realising, Max and Mike had gotten even closer to each other. "You two are sleeping together."

"We are together." pointed out Max.

"Ok." he said raising his hands in defense.

"You are together and sleeping together."

"Yes." answered Mike. He had to get his shit together. He was an FBI special agent who had been fighting killers and sociopath for the better part of his career in law enforcement. He couldn't be afraid of his girlfriend's uncle. The only problem was that he wasn't just her uncle, he was also his friend and colleague.

_"Shit, this is a mess." _he thought.

"Ok. Break up right now." he said with a mean expression on his face and his hands steady on his hips. Mike and Max looked at each other, communicating with only their eyes.

"We're not gonna break up just because you said so." Max's tone was rather angry and a bit disappointed.

"How long have you been keeping this from me?" he asked as if he hadn't even heard his niece's answer.

"Five months."

As Mike spoke, on Ryan's face started to appear the "angry" vein on his forehead.

"Why?"

"Because we love each other." stated Max in an obvious tone.

"Please, cut the crap! You don't know a thing about love. - then he turned to Mike. - And how could you be so irresponsible? How could you put her in this position!"

"Put me in this position? Just because you keep everyone you care about at arm's length, that doesn't mean that I have to do the same!" shouted Max. She would have moved towards her uncle if Mike's arm hadn't stopped her.

"Oh, yes, of course." said Ryan sarcastically. "What if something happens to you? We have a dangerous job, Mike."

Mike stepped in front of Max, his eyes never leaving Ryan's face.

"Don't blame me for this, Ryan. We are adults, we make our own choices."

Ryan shook his head.

"Can you bear the consequences of this choice?"

"You think we didn't think about it? You think the thought has never crossed our mind? We know that there's the possibility that one of us could be injured on the job, or even killed. " They looked at each other for a second. It felt like they were remembering a previous conversation. "But it may not ever happen. And we could have lost an opportunity to be happy, to be together. We know what we're facing, Ryan."

Suddenly Max's face softened.

"I know why you're acting like this. You don't want us to get hurt like you did. But don't you think we deserve a little bit of happiness?"

Ryan looked his niece in the eyes, a tormented expression on her face. He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"It's not that I don't want you to be happy, because I do. I really do."

"You don't want to lose us, I know." smiled Max. Ryan nodded in a subtle way. Max took some steps towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him as tight as she could.

"Your approval means a lot to me, Ryan." She whispered in his ear.

"Who says that I do?" Max laughed, putting some space between them. He looked at her bare legs with a judging gaze. Her shirt barely covering her bottom. She blushed, glancing just for a second at Mike, who grinned.

"Go put something on, Max!" he ordered, noticing the exchange of looks between Max and Mike. "You too, Mike. GO!" He looked at the couple with a threatening expression.

"Ok." They both said, retiring to the bedroom.

His niece and Mike. Together. He had noticed the chemistry that had been built through the months, but he definitely hadn't see that coming. He didn't expect that they had been hooking up! It felt so weird! Ryan heard them talking and laughing so he glanced at the bedroom, frowning. Mike and his niece were in there. Yeah, it definitely felt awkward. He shook his shoulders, trying not to think about it.

They emerged from the bedroom, this time with clothes on and a smile on both of their faces.

"Had I known you were here, I would have brought some for you too, Mike." said Ryan as the young couple sat at the counter in front of him. He gave Max her coffee along with her bagel.

"Don't worry, Ryan. We can share. - smiled mischievously Max, watching her uncle with an eyebrow raised.

It seemed like they were in a staring contest, never looking away from each other.

"Of course." said Ryan after a few moments. Mike watched curiously the interaction between them, but decided not to ask any question.

Silence fell on the room. The only noise was Ryan's slow chewing.

"I'll make some coffee." announced Mike standing up. He moved to the other side of the counter, where Ryan was standing. He opened the drawers and cupboard, knowing exactly where everything was.

_"They have definitely spent quite some time here"_ thought Ryan, controlling Mike's moves. He finished preparing his beverage and came back to his seat, touching Max's back as he sat down. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Ryan.

A sudden ring made the three of them jump on their seat.

"It's yours."

Max extended her arm to reach his phone, on the opposite side of them. She looked at the screen before passing it to him.

"It's your mom."

Mike sighed and grabbed the phone she was holding for him.

"Hi, mum. No, I'm not asleep." he stayed quiet for a while. Both Ryan and Max could hear Mike's mom's worried voice. "No, I don't know where it is, mum. It's been 10 years. Yeah, I'll be right over. Bye."

He hung up and turned to Max.

"I need to go. Mom's freaking out 'cause she can't find my dad's medal of honor from military service."

"Sure. She needs you."

They looked at each other, communicating again with only their eyes.

"I'll be back soon." He glances at Ryan, who nodded and kept sipping his coffee. Mike stood up and went back in the bedroom to collect his things. When he came out, he was putting his phone and keys into the jacket he was wearing.

"Don't forget…" started Max.

"My wallet, I know. I have it here." He stepped closer to her, forgetting for a moment that Ryan was in front of them, and kissed her briefly.

Max blushed slightly, a little embarrassed thanks to her uncle who didn't glance down and was openly staring at them.

"See you later. Bye Ryan." he added raising his gaze from Max's face.

"Bye." murmured Max smiling shyly.

"See you, man." answered Ryan, covering his smirk with his coffee cup. Mike nodded and exited the apartment.

Max, still a bit red on her face, turned to her uncle and simply said:

"Shut up, Ryan."

* * *

If you haven't found the line, it's "Break up right now", said by Steve Carell on Crazy Stupid Love, where Kevin Bacon played David Linderhagen. And the "Suits" reference was "He had to get his shit together". XD

Let me know what you think!


End file.
